Makan Malam
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Versi Indonesia dari 'Perona Cook', kuubah sedikit di sana-sini. Selamat membaca...


**Rating** : T

**Ringkasan** : Versi Indonesia dari 'Perona Cook', kuubah sedikit di sana-sini. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

**Dislaimer** : Tentu saja fic ini punyaku! Kalau One Piece jelas hanya milik Oda-sama.

**Makan Malam **

Zoro menyarungkan pedangnya dan duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Matahari sore yang temaram menyinari reruntuhan Kerajaan Shikkearu, membuat bayangan panjang artistik, meneduhi tempat Zoro duduk. Dia menghapus keringatnya dengan handuk kecil dan melihat sekitarnya. Setahun telah berlalu sejak ia mendarat di pulau Kurogaina berkat Bartolomew Kuma sialan yang mengirimnya jauh dari Kepulauan Sabaondy. Dan hingga saat ini dia berlatih dibawah ajaran si Mata-Elang. Juraquile Mihawk. Berlatih untuk bisa melampaui pendekar pedang terhebat itu pada suatu hari nanti.

Sayangnya, selalu ada hari – hari tertentu ketika Shicibukai itu pergi entah kemana dengan rakit yang berbentuk peti mati itu. Dan hari ini adalah salah satu dari hari – hari itu. Sehingga dia harus berlatih sendirian, terkadang bersama beberapa baboon penghuni reruntuhan kerajaan itu. Berlatih pedang dengan para baboon? Kedengarannya konyol…. Tapi tunggu sampai kau benar – benar menghadapi mereka. Baboon - baboon itu memang mudah dilukai, tapi daya tahannya luar biasa.

Kemudian Zoro melihat hollow – hollow yang dia kenal. Secara otomatis, tangannya menyentuh Wado. Walaupun sebenarnya ini sia-sia. Makhluk seperti itu tidak akan bisa dilukai dengan pedang. Dan pemilik holow itu, Perona si Gadis Hantu, melayang di udara dengan payungnya. Dia membawa sebuah keranjang yang mencurigakan di tangannya.

" Makan siang! " katanya riang. Dia membuka keranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bentuknya seperti sandwitch dan menyerahkannya pada Zoro. Sejauh ini Perona sudah menyerah untuk menjadikannya pesuruhnya. Gadis itu malah banyak membantu latihannya. Sayangnya sampai saat itu dia bukan koki yang baik. Bahkan Mihawk bisa memasak lebih baik darinya. Tapi Zoro tidak bisa begitu saja menolak makanan apapun yang diberikan gadis itu padanya, karena dia akan langsung menggunakan Hollow –hollow miliknya, sesuatu yang Zoro tidak suka.

" Terimaksaih. " katanya, menerima sandwitch yang diulurkan ke arahnya. Zoro langsung menelan sandwitch yang ia gigit. Lebih mudah untuk menelan begitu saja tanpa merasakan isian sandwitch dengan lidahnya.

" Hey, kamu mau makan apa malam ini? Aku bisa memasaknya untukmu. " Perona menawarkan dengan senyuman lebar. Zoro memandang gadis itu dengan ragu. Dia masih ingat sesuatu yang dia makan tadi malam. Sesuatu yang kelihatannya mirip bubur atau lumpur yang Perona sebut sup. Dan menurut Perona lumpur itu layak untuk dimakan.

Jantung Zoro mulai berdebar, perutnya terasa aneh sejak makanan tadi malam. ' Bisakah kau memasak makanan manusia? ' dia memikirkan untuk mengatakan hal itu untuk beberapa saat. Tapi melihat hollow – hollownya yang menari dan menduplikasi diri di udara membuat Zoro harus berpikir sekali lagi. Dia tidak mau melakukan hal – hal yang Perona inginkan dan dia tidak inginkan sebagai budak. Jadi untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya mengunyah. Bagaimanapun sandwitchnya terasa lebih baik dan manusiawi dibanding makan malam mereka.

Situasi begini membuatnya merindukan koki genit itu. Bagaimanapun koki itu selalu menyajikan makanan yang layak dimakan (Dia tidak mau mengakui kalau makanan itu memang benar – benar enak, meski memang begitu.).

" Aku punya jamur, kubis, wortel, telur dan bahkan tofu. Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya mendapatkan bahan- bahan seperti itu di sini? " Perona tetap mengambang di udara dengan hollownya.

Eh?

" Jamur? " Zoro bertanya.

" Yup! Sejenis cendawan yang bisa dimakan. Well, beberapa jenis memang mematikan kadang – kadang. " katanya. " Mengapa kau bertanya? "

Sebuah senyuman megukir bibir Zoro. Dia tahu bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini. Solusinya muncul begitu saja di kepalanya. Dan sekarang, dia punya ide.

" Perona, kau bilang kau punya tofu, kan? "

Perona cemberut. " Ya, dan berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu? Apa kau tuli? "

Mungkin di lain waktu Zoro akan menjawabnya dengan sinis, tapi ide ini membuatnya mengatakan hal lain. " Aku punya ide. Kau sudah membuatkanku makan siang. Bagaimana kalau aku yang memasak makan malam? "


End file.
